Unerwarteter Besuch
by morgan mayfair
Summary: Severus erhält Besuch von jemandem, den er nicht erwartet hatte. Sequel zu meiner Geschichte 'Die Ewigkeit der letzten Dinge'...


Also, nachdem ich dann letzte Nacht 'HP and the Half-Blood Prince' gelesen hatte, und heute Morgen mit einem Gefühl überwältigender Traurigkeit erwacht bin, fühlte ich den Drang, mal wieder in den riesigen Bereich der HP – fanfiction einzutauchen.

Ich erinnerte mich an eine gewisse Geschichte die ich vor genau einem Jahr – komischer, beinahe gruseliger Zufall irgendwie – geschrieben hatte: 'Die Ewigkeit der letzten Dinge', während & nach Buch 5 angesiedelt. Dieser One-shot jetzt spielt in der gleichen Zeit, ungefähr zwischen dem Ersten und dem Ende des Zweiten Teils meiner vorherigen Geschichte, also einige Tage nach Sirius' Tod.

Sie entstand wohl einfach aus dem Gefühl, dass eine gewisse Person, die auch in HBP eine tragende Rolle spielt, mal eine Umarmung verdient hätte:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Unerwarteter Besuch**

Scheinbar ziellos wanderte Alana durch die nächtlichen Strassen, niemandem, dem sie begegnete, mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick zuwerfend.

Aber ihr Weg hatte durchaus ein Ziel. Das einzige Ziel, dass sie sich im Moment vorstellen konnte.

Und so erreichte sie nach einer knappen Stunde der Suche ein Haus in einer menschenleeren Nebenstrasse. Vor der geschlossenen Haustür verharrte sie. Sollte sie wirklich? Aber sie wusste nicht, zu wem sie sonst gehen sollte, und nach einem weiteren Augenblick des Überlegens klopfte sie an die Tür.

Als nach einiger Zeit noch immer niemand geöffnet hatte, begann Alana sich zu fragen, ob er überhaupt zu Hause war. Oder ob ihr Tonks die falsche Adresse gegeben hatte?

Gerade als sich enttäuscht zum gehen wenden wollte, hörte sie, wie die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken geöffnet wurde und wandte sich um.

Ohne ein Wort des Grußes verharrte sie, überallhin schauend, nur nicht zu dem Mann, der da in dem dunklen Hauseingang stand und seine nächtliche Besucherin fragend musterte.

Severus.

'Komm rein', sagte er schließlich und trat zur Seite, damit sie die Wohnung betreten konnte.

Wortlos ging Alana in das Innere des Hauses, dessen Dunkelheit nur durch vereinzelte Lichter durchbrochen wurde. Anscheinend hatte sie ihn nicht geweckt, denn er wirkte nicht, als käme er gerade aus dem Bett, sondern war vollständig bekleidet.

'Kann ich dir Tee anbieten?'

'Ja, gerne.'

'Dann setz dich doch, ich bin gleich wieder da.'

Keine Fragen nach dem Grund ihres Kommens, keine Fragen nach ihrem Befinden. Alana war erleichtert, denn ihr Hiersein erschien ihr plötzlich wie die richtige Entscheidung.

Sie betrat das kleine Wohnzimmer, setzte sich jedoch nicht, sondern wanderte unschlüssig zu einem der zahlreichen Bücherregale, um die in altes, dunkles Leder eingeschlagenen Bände zu betrachten.

Als Severus mit einer Tasse Tee zurückkehrte, stand Alana noch immer vor den Regalen, der gedämpfte Schein des Feuers fiel auf ihr rotes Haar, das lang und glatt über ihren Rücken fiel.

Lautlos betrat er den Raum und trat neben sie, reichte ihr mit einem Ausdruck wortlosen Ernstes den Tee.

Alana nahm den Becher und trank einen Schluck, dann stellte sie ihn auf dem nächstgelegenen Tisch ab.

Ohne Severus anzusehen, begann sie leise zu sprechen.

'Ich wusste nicht, zu wem ich sonst hätte gehen sollen.'

Er wartete, ließ ihr Zeit, nach Worten zu suchen.

'Der Grimmauld Place erschient mir dieser Tage mehr wie eine Gruft als ein Haus', fuhr sie fort, 'und alles ist voller Erinnerungen.

'Ich merke, dass auch die anderen das Haus nur betreten, wenn es unbedingt sein muss – sie planen bereits, es zu räumen und sich ein anderes Quartier für ihre Treffen zu suchen, aber das weißt du sicher – und ihre gemurmelten Worte des Trostes sind kein wirklicher Trost, wo ich doch ihre eigene Verzweiflung so deutlich spüren kann.

'Lupin hat sich in den letzten Tagen in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und redet mit kaum jemandem. Vor einer Woche dann hat er sich auf den Weg gemacht um für Dumbledore eine Mission zu erfüllen – es ging wohl um die anderen Werwölfe, er wollte nicht darüber reden.' Sie machte eine kurze Pause, in ihren Augen standen Tränen.

'Ich bin also im Moment völlig allein in dem Haus, das noch nicht einmal mein Heim ist und habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ich tun soll. Ich weiß nicht einmal genau, warum ich heute hierher gekommen bin.

'Alles ist so sinnlos geworden.'

Severus nickte, eine Geste, die sie nicht deuten konnte, seine Augen unergründlich wie eh.

Stille breitete sich zwischen den beiden aus, ein Schweigen, in dem keiner der beiden etwas zu sagen wusste.

Irgendwann hob Alana den Blick und sah Severus das erste Mal an diesem Abend tatsächlich an. Noch immer waren Tränen in ihren Augen.

Zögernd hob Severus die Hand und berührte ihre Wange. Sie wusste, dass er keine Worte des Trostes finden würde – nicht finden konnte -, aber es kümmerte sie nicht. Und als Severus sie an sich zog und sie umarmte, konnte sie die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten.

Lange standen sie dort, in seinem schlecht beleuchteten Wohnzimmer, Alana, die Arme um ihn geschlungen und an seiner Schulter weinend, Severus, der ihr mit einer ungeübten Geste, die wohl tröstend war, über den Rücken strich.

Aber können die, die allein sind, sich gegenseitig Trost spenden?

Irgendwann lösten sie sich aus der Umarmung, standen sich wieder gegenüber, schweigend. Alana wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Was hatte sie hier erwartet zu finden? Warum war sie überhaupt hergekommen? Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Langsam wandte sie sich um, ging zur Tür, verharrte aber und sah noch einmal zu Severus hinüber.

'Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so spät abends noch gestört habe. Ich gehe jetzt wohl besser.'

Wieder nickte er nur, sein Gesichtsausdruck unverändert. Alana musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Wie er dort stand, ein wenig überrumpelt wirkend ob ihres plötzlichen Auftauchens und baldigen Verschwindens… Mit einem Mal erinnerte sie sich an einen Vormittag vor einigen Wochen, an dem Severus zum Grimmauld Place gekommen war, um sich bei ihr zu bedanken.

Noch immer lächelnd ging sie die wenigen Schritte zu ihm zurück. Selbst im warmen Schein der Kerzen wirkte seine Haut bleich, seine gesamte Gestalt dunkel und unnahbar.

'Was auch immer in der Zukunft geschehen mag – danke.' sagte sie, erhob sich auf Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Dann ging sie fort, aus dem Wohnzimmer und der Wohnung und war bald in der Dunkelheit verschwunden. So sah sie nicht, dass Severus ihr bis zur Haustür folgte, und nun im Eingang stand, in die Nacht schauend, in die sie verschwunden war.

Lange verharrte er dort, die linke Hand halb erhoben um ungläubig seine Wange zu berühren, und sah einer Frau hinterher, von der er noch nicht wusste, dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde.

_- Ende –_

So. Das war es also, was ich vor mir sah, und das mir keine Ruhe ließ. Bitte, sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet, ja?


End file.
